¿Que te pasó?
by LoNgeD-loNelY
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella detiene a Edward y este no se va? Denle una oportunidad ...


**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Estephenie Meyer.

Este es mi primer One-shot y espero que les guste. Acepto recomendaciones, denle una oportunidad.

**Tal vez cambie algunas escenas y contextos.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**~Bella Pov~**

Te noto distante.

Ya no es lo mismo.

Antes me decías hasta cansarte que me amabas y ahora solo me miras fríamente; desde el incidente que tuve con Jasper en tu casa he notado que te alejas cada día mas y no se que hacer para retenerte a mi lado.

Tus besos ahora saben a puro compromiso, sin amor, sin ternura, ya no hay esa amabilidad.

Saben a "DESPEDIDA".

**~Edward Pov~**

Te noto triste y obviamente se el por qué…Pero es lo mejor, me iré pronto y así nunca más volveré a ponerte en peligro, estarás a salvo, tendrás a alguien que te consuele, ese tal Jacob.

No creas que no me duele todo esto pero es por tu bien, me recrimino el hecho de hacerte más daño pero sé que esta es la última vez, o al menos eso creo yo.

Me duele verte llorar cuando no estoy, o que en las noches en las cuales "no estoy velando tu sueño" las lágrimas recorren tu rostro toda la noche, dices mi nombre una y otra vez y preguntas: ¿Por qué?

**~Bella Pov~**

Me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo, me llevaste a nuestro claro, y pude notar que estabas mucho más serio de lo normal, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidiste tomar la palabra.

-Bella, nos vamos-dijiste como si nada, mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo pensé detenidamente y miré si rostro, no había ningún atibismo de gracia. Me dolería dejar a Charlie, pero Edward era mi vida, y tenía claro que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

-Me iré con ustedes-dije decidida.

-Bella, en ese nosotros tú no estas incluida-y me dolió en el alma, mi corazón se comenzó a romper de a pocos, mi mente colapsaba, el cuerpo no me respondía, traté de tranquilizarme, hasta que Edward me sacudió un poco y reaccioné.

-Bella, no es para tanto, no te preocupes, tu memoria colara los recuerdos de a poco, y ya no me recordaras-dijo frívolamente.

-¿Y que pasará contigo?-pregunté.

-Nosotros nos distraemos con cualquier cosa, no te preocupes por mí, y quiero pedirte un último favor…-dijo dudándolo un poco.

-Lo que sea-respondí a la primera.

-No cometas ninguna estupidez, y a cambio de eso yo te prometo que nunca más apareceré en tu vida, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Lo prometo-le dije-prometo no cometer nada que me haga daño-en ese momento una idea, un pensamiento, una esperanza remota cruzó mi mente-pero hazme un favor a mi-solté-no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió cauteloso.

-Bésame por última vez-pedí nerviosa.

Él dudó por unos instantes pero luego se acercó a mí y en el momento en el que sus labios iban a rozar los míos, retrocedí un poco, y quién diría que me jaló y **me besó con pasión, ternura, amor, **y cuando nos separamos lo único que dije fue:

-No vuelvas a mentirme Edward Cullen-lo abracé aspirando su olor.

Él estaba sorprendido pero aún así respondió a mi abrazo y susurró en mi oído:

-Nunca más-besando mí cabello-aunque arriesgue tu vida otra vez.

**~Edward Pov~**

Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo, te llevé a nuestro claro, y pude notar que estabas preocupada y triste, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidí tomar la palabra.

-Bella, nos vamos-dije como si nada, mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo pensaste detenidamente y me miraste, hasta que me hablaste.

-Me iré con ustedes-dijiste decidida.

-Bella, en ese nosotros tú no estas incluida-y por un instante quise morirme, si pudiera matarme lo hubiera hecho, tu cara formó una mueca de terror, asombro, extrema tristeza.

No pude evitarlo y te sacudí levemente.

-Bella, no es para tanto, no te preocupes, tu memoria colara los recuerdos de a poco, y ya no me recordaras-dije frívolamente.

-¿Y que pasará contigo?-preguntó.

-Nosotros nos distraemos con cualquier cosa, no te preocupes por mí, y quiero pedirte un último favor…-dije dudándolo un poco.

-Lo que sea-respondió a la primera.

-No cometas ninguna estupidez, y a cambio de eso yo te prometo que nunca más apareceré en tu vida, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Lo prometo- dijo-prometo no cometer nada que me haga daño, pero hazme un favor a mi-soltó.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirí cauteloso.

-Bésame por última vez-pidió nerviosa.

Dudé por unos instantes pero luego me acerqué a ella y cuando sus labios iban a rozar con los míos ella retrocedió un poco, en ese momento no resistí y la jalé para besarla con todo lo que le oculté este tiempo:** con pasión, ternura, amor, **y cuando nos separamos lo único que dijo fue:

-No vuelvas a mentirme Edward Cullen-me abrazó aspirando mi olor.

Estaba sorprendido pero aún así respondí a su abrazo y susurré en su oído:

-Nunca más-besando su cabello-aunque arriesgue tu vida otra vez.

**~FIN**~


End file.
